The Return
by NatasJa92
Summary: Yoh is badly hurt trying to protect the one he has given his heart to. What will happen now? Yoh/Fei Long & Asami/Takaba. Written for vessto.
1. Part 1

**Title**: The Return

**Fandom**: Viewfinder

**Pairing/Characters**: Feilong/Yoh, Asami/Takaba

**Warning**: Spoilers for the Naked Truth arc, OOC-ness..

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Ayano Yamane.

**Summary**: Yoh is badly hurt trying to protect the one he has given his heart to. What will happen now?

**Note**: This is a request fic for vessto. I hope it turned out alright and that you like it. Sorry for taking so long to finally post it, maybe you have already forgotten your request..

Part 1

He has always known that his master would find out the truth. That he was working for Asami-sama to keep an eye on his master, Fei Long.

He had always known that Fei Long would find out, but he never thought that it would happen like it did. He had been stupid to think that Fei Long would let him live after everything. So he had decided to do the last thing he had left of himself to give to his master. His own heart.

That was even more stupid of him. He had only angered the man even more. But in the end Fei Long didn't shoot him but let him go, warning him to never show his face ever again.

He had listened and gone away. Only to check up with Asami-sama and the boy. When he knew they were okay he had gone into hiding.

He hadn't planned on following his master last orders. He wasn't the man to abandon the master he has worked for so long and to who his heart belonged to. So he decided to help Fei Long the only way he could, by protecting him from afar. This seemed far easier than he had thought at first.

It seemed that after Asami-sama had taken Akihito back that Fei Log wasn't even trying to be careful with his own life.

This made him kind of happy. He could mean something to the dragon without the man knowing about it. This gave him also a feeling of satisfaction.

He was always watching, except when he knew for certain that Fei Long was safe. At these times he would be catching up with some sleep himself. Because it sure costs a lot of time to protect someone as his master.

One day he had a feeling that something huge was going to happen. He didn't know where this feeling came from but he knew that he had to be even more alert today.

He had found out that Fei Long would be meeting with Asami-sama and the boy, Akihito, today. He had gotten information that Asami-sama had given into his lover's pleas to visit the other man.

It seemed that the time Akihito had spent in Hong Kong was not that unpleasant if the boy wanted to meet up with Fei Long. But he also knew that this was important for the dragon. The man had learned a lot from the boy and had come to like the boy in his own way. The dragon had a soft spot for the Japanese boy. Not many knew this but he was one of the few who did.

The meeting could also mean that Fei Long and Asami-sama had come to an agreement. Well, he hoped they had or else this meeting could end rather unpleasant. But he knew better. Both Asami-sama and Fei Long wouldn't let it come to something like that. They know what it could do to the boy and both cared too much for Akihito to hurt him.

Then why did he have this weird feeling? That something bad was going to happen? Then he realized something. What if someone else knew about the meeting? Someone who wasn't supposed to know about it? And what if that person could do a lot of damage?

He smirked, then that person was in for a surprise. In the last couple of weeks that he had been protecting the dragon, he had gotten specialized in hiding and protecting the Baishe leader at the same time. When something went wrong in the security from Baishe he had always corrected it without being found out. Even Fei Long didn't know who it was that helped him out each time. And he planned to keep it that way.

A short while ago he had arrived at a fancy restaurant where the meeting would take place. The weather was good and if he was right then the trio would be eating outside.

He had already picked out a spot were he could see everything that happened around and in the restaurant. He was one level above where all the tables were. Nobody could see him, even if they knew were he was.

He looked at his watch and noticed that it wouldn't be long before the three men would arrive. Like he had expected a couple of minutes later he saw two black cars stopping right before the restaurant.

He flinched, when he saw his former boss and his lover getting out of the first car. He still had a slot to explain to the yakuza. After everything was over, he had run away. Something Asami would never do.

Then his eyes traveled to the second car. His breath hitched when he saw a person with long black hair getting out of the car, Fei Long.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. Now he was even more motivated to protect the Baishe leader. He smiled a rare smile, there it was. The feeling he got every time he saw the man.

He watched as the three men greeted each other before heading inside. He smirked when he saw the small group walking outside on the other side of the building. He had been right about Fei Long, wanting to eat outside with this weather.

He watched as the three sat down, ordering their drinks and started to talk. He narrowed his eyes; Asami and Fei Long were being very polite towards each other. Even though they both would be listening to the boy talking. He knew Akihito liked to talk so he expected that the two yakuza's would only be paying attention to the younger boy.

As time passed and they were eating, he started wondering if his feelings were right. Maybe nothing bad would happen, he thought.

It was already getting dark when the three men decided to go. He watched them go back to the front of the restaurant, while scanning their surroundings.

Then everything turned around the moment he saw something moving out of the corner form his eyes. He cursed when he saw what it was. Somebody was sitting in a tree on his left side, holding a sniper. He took a closer look and noticed that the sniper was aimed at Fei Long.

When he looked better he noticed several other men hiding, also with snipers. They were not only aiming at the Baishe leader but also at the other two men.

He cursed again, but this time more violently. How could he have been so blind? He wanted to do something to himself for being so stupid. But first he had to make sure that not only the dragon was safe but also Asami and the boy. He sighed before getting up, like it wasn't hard enough to protect one yakuza.

The moment he had seen the hiding man, a plan had began to form in his head. First, he would take out the men who were closest to him. After that he would use one of the weapons from the unknown men to get rid of the others.

He sighed; it seemed the three men hadn't yet noticed what exactly was going on. He had taken down most of the men in a couple of seconds; there was only one more to go. When he taken care of the last one, he got out of the tree the first shooter had been hiding in.

He stood in the shadows, making sure that nobody saw him. Suddenly he saw another man hiding in the restaurant. His eyes widened, he quickly looked towards the two cars to see that the men were saying goodbye to each other.

He looked back at the hidden man and saw that the man was aiming for Fei Long. He closed his eyes, while making a decision that he knew would change everything. He sighed one last time before making his way to his former master as fast as he could.

Just when he heard the sound of a shot being fired, he reached the Baishe leader. He pushed the man down to the ground before he felt a sharp pain beginning to spread in his chest.

Everything seemed to slow down. All the time only one thought kept crossing his mind, I couldn't even keep the only promise to myself. The pain in his chest got heavier with each passing second.

He felt how he was carefully lifted and laid down again on his back. He knew that this was it. He decided to open his eyes one last time.

What he saw surprised him. He could see many familiar faces. He recognized the boy, Akihito, his former boss, Asami, his former colleagues Kirishima and Suoh and last but not least Fei Long.

The pain became almost too much to bear and his eyes slowly began to drop close. But before they were fully closed, he whispered a soft '' I'm sorry''.

Before he completely blacked out, he knew that the person who he said the words to knew that they were meant for him. He knew that this also was the only way he would be satisfied with the way he had died, by protecting the one person he gave his heart to.

To Be Continued

*Comments are love*


	2. Part 2

**Title**: The Return

**Fandom**: Viewfinder

**Pairing/Characters**: Feilong/Yoh, Asami/Takaba

**Warning**: Spoilers for the Naked Truth arc, OOC-ness..

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Ayano Yamane.

**Summary**: Yoh is badly hurt trying to protect the one he has given his heart to. What will happen now?

**Note**: This is a request fic for vessto. I hope it turned out alright and that you like it. Sorry for taking so long to finally post it, maybe you have already forgotten your request..

Part 2

The first thing he felt was a throbbing pain in his chest. Then he felt that his body was surrounded in a soft texture. That seemed to hug his body.

When he tried to move he found that he couldn't. He frowned, why couldn't he move? And even more important, where was he?

After trying for some time to open his eyes, they slowly opened. He shut them the moment a strong light hit his eyes. He was somewhere very bright, that he was sure of now.

He decided to open his eyes again. He badly wanted to know where he was. He slowly let his eyes get used to the light. When he finally could see where he was, he sighed. He didn't know where he was. It didn't seem that he was in a hospital. Not only was the room huge, with two chairs standing next to a large window, the bed he was laying in was huge. If he had to be honest this was the first time that he had seen such a bed.

Also, he now noticed, nothing was white. While all hospitals he had been in where always white. That was also the reason he hated them so much. He was relieved that he wasn't in a hospital but the question remained, where was he?

He turned his head with some difficulty and noticed for the first time the beeping noise beside him. He frowned; he wasn't that bad, was he?

He decided to let it rest for now because when he tried to look outside all the memories came flooding back to him. When he came back to himself, he shivered, what had he done? He was proud of what he had done. But one thing kept returning to him. All the people who were standing above him when he was laying on the street, but one person stood out from the rest. Also he could remember the expression of Fei Long, it wasn't like he had expected. The Baishe leader didn't have a surprised expression like he had expected but a look of concern.

He sighed; he couldn't be sure about that. Maybe it had just been his mind playing tricks on him. Maybe his mind had produced this image to set his mind at ease for what he had done. Your mind could do weird things at times you least needed it.

He sighed slowly, trying to lessen the pain he felt. The only way to find out were he currently was, was to wait until someone came to visit him. That, he realized, could take some time. Until then he decided to let his eyes rest some more.

The next time he awoke, he felt that he wasn't alone. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a shadow appear behind his closed eyelids. He opened his eyes to see who it was. Then he came eye to eye with a very familiar face.

He blinked, to make sure that his eyes weren't betraying him. It was Fei Long who was next to his bed. The man seemed to be waiting for something.

''Where am I?'' He asked. When he spoke his voice came out quiet and hoarse. He didn't care about that now; he just wanted to know why he was here. Maybe then he knew how to react to the man sitting beside his bed.

It took a while for the Baishe leader to answer him. ''You are at my house.'' A short silence before the man continued, ''so how are you feeling?''

Then he remembered the constant pain in his chest he had felt since he had woken up. The pain had been numb for awhile when he had seen Fei Long. But now that it had been mentioned the pain came back. ''I feel like hell.'' He answered, and then another question popped up in his mind. ''How long have I been here?''

He looked at the man, patiently waiting for an answer. ''A couple of days. I will send someone to take a look at you.'' Then the man was gone.

He frowned, what the hell had just happened? Had he done or said something wrong? He sighed and shook his head; Fei Long was a person who was hard to understand sometimes. One moment everything is all right and a moment later everything had turned around. It has always been this way. But it also made him smile a little, knowing that the Baishe leader hadn't changed that much.

He heard the door open and saw a woman entering. She walked over to him and began asking all kinds of questions regarding how he felt and his pain. When he had answered everything, she scribbled something in a document she had brought with her. Then she walked out of the room to come back a second later with what seemed to him his medicine. He hoped they were painkillers or something stronger.

Luckily he had been right. She instructed him to take two painkillers every time he woke up and then she proceeded to inject something in one of the tubes that led to his wrist.

He watched the liquid go down until it disappeared into his body. She checked everything one more time before leaving. After a short while he was getting drowsy. Probably from the stuff she had just gave him. After some time he gave up fighting the sleepiness and slowly felt into a deep slumber.

The next time he awoke he instantly knew that he wasn't alone in the room. He decided to pretend that he didn't know that. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that it was dark outside. So it was probably late at night, if not past midnight.

When he looked around the room he saw a shadow sitting next to his bed. The shadow moved when he realized that he was awake.

The shadow leaned towards the small table that was standing beside his bed and grabbed something from the table. Before he could see what it was he needed to close his eyes when a small light was switched on.

He opened his eyes to see who the shadow was. He was surprised when he saw who it was. It was Fei Long. The man had been sitting in the same chair like the last time he had awoken.

The man held out his hand, letting him see that he had a painkiller in his hand. In the other hand the Baishe leader had a glass of water. He knew what the man wanted to make clear to him. He tried to sit up so that he could drink but he groaned in pain when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He closed his eyes and willed the pain to go away. But it didn't. He cursed, why did it have to hurt so much? Now he really started to wonder where he had been hit. Because it had hurt a lot more the last time he was hit with a bullet.

He felt the bed dip and opened his eyes to see Fei Long had come to sit at the edge of the bed. The man slowly helped him sit up by supporting him with one arm. At first the dragon was a little hesitant but when the other man noticed that he wasn't in a terrible pain he softly asked him to open his mouth.

He did as he was told and Fei Long laid the little pill on is tongue the made him drink some water, making him able to swallow the pill. Then the same thing was done with the second painkiller.

Fei Long slowly settled him down into the soft pillows. Then the man stood up and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

He whispered a soft 'thank you' before closing his eyes once more. Then he remembered what he wanted to ask the Baishe leader. ''So where was I hit?'' He asked in the same soft voice from before.

When it was silent for awhile he opened his eyes again to look at the man. Fei Long was staring at the opposite wall, like it had done something wrong.

''Just tell me, it isn't like it can be the death of me.'' He said after awhile. The same moment he was done talking; Fei Long had turned to lay his eyes on him.

''It could have been the death of you, Yoh. If you really want to know what happened after you passed out then I will tell you.'' The man told him slowly.

He only nodded, it seemed it was worse then he had thought at first. Fei Long sighed, ''after you had fallen unconscious, I took out the shutter. In the mean time Asami had checked out how badly injured you were. I can tell you that you were very injured. We laid you in one of the cars and when we got here there was a group doctors ready to take you in surgery.''

The man stopped for a couple of second before continuing, ''it took them a couple of hour to stabilize you and to remove the bullet. After that you kept bleeding and it took some more time to stop all the bleeding. Nobody was even sure that you were going to make it. You had lost too much blood.''

''Also you have been very lucky. The bullet went through your chest; it barely missed your heart and lungs. Your ribs couldn't stop the bullet but could prevent the bullet from hitting your heart.'' Fei Long stopped and looked at him.

''You scared the shit out of Akihito. Not only by appearing so suddenly while he thought you had been dead for some time but also because you almost died.'' The man continued, still looking at him.

He looked away from those eyes. Then he wondered had Akihito been the only one who had been scared of him dying?

So he had barely escaped death, huh? He sighed; maybe it had been better if he had died. It didn't seem like many people cared about what had happened to him. He moved his hand to his chest, tracing the bandage that was wrapped around his chest. When is hand arrived at his heart, he felt a stinging pain.

He winced, he closed his eyes again. He was breathing harder it seemed like it would be a long time before he could even sit up normally without any help.

Then a soft hand took his and placed it on his side. He opened his eyes to see an expression on Fei Longs face he had never seen before. The man let go of his hand when it was far away from his wound. ''Don't do that, it will only hurt more if you touch it.'' Fei Long said while looking at his chest.

He just nodded still too surprised to react vocally. What had just happened? He looked at the man sitting beside his bed and decided that he wouldn't or rather couldn't try to find an answer to that question now.

''So where are Akihito and Asami-sama?'' He slowly asked. He hadn't forgotten what the man had just told him.

Fei Long seemed to get out of his stare, which was till directed at his wound and quickly looked at him before averting his eyes. ''After it seemed that you were going to make it, they went back home. But Akihito insisted that when you were better that they would come to visit you.'' The man answered, ending with a smirk.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. What else had he expected from the boy? It seemed that once Akihito cared about someone he was going to take care of you in his own way.

Then he realized something else and his face fell. If they were coming back to visit him then Asami would be there too. That meant that he had a lot to prepare.

He knew that he not only had a lot to explain to Fei Long but also to Asami. If he wanted it or not, Asami would get the answers he wanted. The Japanese man always did. But maybe not from one person.

Fei Long had seen the change in his thoughts and interrupted them. ''Don't think I am done with you, Yoh. I have a lot of questions for you too. But first you need to rest a little more.'' The man finished, after he was done he grabbed the abandoned book that had been lying all this time on his lap and started reading again.

He frowned, so it hadn't been a coincidence that Fei Long was there when he woke up. It seemed that the man was guarding him or something like that.

He decided to let it rest for now; he had other things to worry about then finding out why the man behaved so odd.

Before he fell asleep again he remembered that the man still hadn't said anything about his last words before he had passed out. Then he guessed that maybe the man hadn't

Heard them at all and had he just imagined saying them.

To Be Continued

*Comments are love*


	3. Part 3

**Title**: The Return

**Fandom**: Viewfinder

**Pairing/Characters**: Feilong/Yoh, Asami/Takaba

**Warning**: Spoilers for the Naked Truth arc, OOC-ness..

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Ayano Yamane.

**Summary**: Yoh is badly hurt trying to protect the one he has given his heart to. What will happen now?

**Note**: This is a request fic for vessto. I hope it turned out alright and that you like it. Sorry for taking so long to finally post it, maybe you have already forgotten your request..

Part 3

A week had passed since the first time he had woken up. Every time he was awake Fei Long was there. The man helped him with his medicine but that was it. Even if he lay awake for some time the Baishe leader continued to read his book.

He was getting tired of this stretching silence between them. He knew Fei Long had a lot of questions for him and right now he thought it would be better to answer them then sit in silence any longer.

Normally, he wouldn't mind the silence but this time it was different. Also he had the feeling that he was being watched the whole time. He often wondered why Fei Long was there, sitting next to his bed. The Baishe leader had more important things to do, right?

He sighed and turned his head to look at Fei Long. It seemed the other man was completely absorbed into the book he was reading. He opened his mouth to say something when Fei Long looked up from his book. ''What?''

''Let's just get this over with, okay? I know you are waiting until you can ask everything you want. So let's start.'' He said to the man who was now staring at him with surprise in his eyes. It seemed Fei Long hadn't expected that answer to come from his mouth.

Fei Long shook his head, while still looking at him. He saw how the long black hair fell over the right eye of the man before being set back in place by an elegant hand.

While he was awake he had chosen to follow every movement the man made. He knew that Fei Long knew this but still the man didn't sow that he was affected by it. Also the man had never said anything about it. He took that as a sign that it was okay.

His attention was brought back to the present when Fei Long started talking again. ''Who says I'm here only to question you?'' The man asked.

He chuckled, ''It's odd, isn't it? For someone as you to sit by my bedside almost the whole day, just reading. Don't you have more important things to take care of?'' He simply answered. ''After all, you are a leader of a large group.'' He continued.

He waited for the man to answer him but Fei Long didn't. Instead he stood up before laying his book on the small bedside table. Then he looked at him. ''Maybe I have other things to do but it isn't your business, Yoh.''

He watched as Fei Long walked to the door with long but beautiful strides. Before the man disappeared through the door, he turned around. ''The next time you are awake I will question you. I expect that you answer every one of them. Just like you wanted to.'' Fei Long said before he was gone.

He was left staring at the door where Fei Long had just disappeared through. He sighed and shook his head. It seemed like he had said something wrong. But he had really thought that the only reason for the Baishe leader to sit constantly at his bedside was because he wanted answers. But apparently he had been very wrong about that. Now he started wondering what other reasons Fei Long had.

He wanted to know why he suddenly had all of Fei Longs attention. Because when he was still working for the man all he ever got was a nod. Nothing more.

Then he had wished for the attention and time the man was giving him now. After he had disappeared he also had given up on ever being in the same room or even talking to Fei Long. But now he had done those things.

The only thing he wasn't sure of how to get and what to say. It seemed that every time he said something, Fei Long got mad.

Not mad like he had seen the Baishe leader before but still mad. A different one. A kind of mad he hadn't seen from the man earlier.

Then he stopped. He had seen this kind of mad before. Only then it was directed at someone else. To the little boy Fei Long was so fond of, Tao. Yeah, when Fei Long was mad at the little boy it was different because Tao was someone the Baishe leader cared for.

So what did it mean? It wasn't like Fei Long cared about him. He knew that very well. If he is honest then he thinks the man hates him. Especially after he told the man his feelings.

He tried to stay awake to wait for the return of Fei Long but in the end he fell asleep again.

It was much later when he awoke again. This time he didn't know if Fei Long would be sitting at his bedside like he had been doing for the last couple of days.

He opened his eyes, hoping that the man was indeed sitting next to his bed, reading his book. Then he could answer the questions the long haired man has for him. And maybe find out why the man was behaving like this.

He looked around the room to see that he was all alone in the large room. That, he thought, was something unusual. Every time he would wake up from a fitful sleep, Fei Long would be there to give him his painkillers. Maybe something had happened while he had been asleep?

He sighed, now that he was awake and the other man wasn't there to help him with his medicine, he had to do it himself. That could be harder then he wanted it to be, remembering the first time he had tried to sit up on his own.

But he had to do it one way or another. Eyeing the two painkillers on the small table next to his bed, he tried to slowly sit up. After trying for some time, he finally managed to sit up a little, causing as little pain as he could.

With his right hand he grabbed one of the painkillers and laid it on his tongue before grabbing the class of water and taking a gulp. Placing the glass back on the table he took the second painkiller and quickly repeated the same action as before.

Slowly he laid back into the soft pillows. He sighed when he finally was lying comfortable again. Taking his medicine had taken more energy than he would have thought. He also noticed that there was sweat gathering on his forehead. He softly cursed; it would take a long time before he would be completely recovered from the incident.

Maybe it was good that he had some time to recover. Then he could also think about what he was going to do after he was completely healed. Maybe it was time to really disappear like he had wanted from the start. Then no one would have to worry about him anymore. It wasn't like he still had a life that he could live here. Also it wouldn't really be a life if he couldn't do the things he wanted to or be with the people he wanted to be with.

He continued thinking about this for some time before he got too tired to think about it anymore. He decided to go back to sleep and see if the next time he awoke; Fei Long would be there to question him.

He was drenched in sweat when he awoke. He gasped at the pain in his chest. Something was wrong, but that was as far as his thoughts would go. He could hear someone speaking to him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He wanted nothing more than for the pain to disappear and let him rest.

Not much later he could feel that someone was touching him but a moment later he gave up fighting the pain and all went black again.

He kept slipping in and out of horrible nightmares, making him only more tired. Every time he was awake, he could hear someone talking to him.

The voice that was whispering things to him was gentle and reassuring. Every time he tried to move or even tried to open his eyes he fell back into the darkness.

To Be Continued

*Comments are love*


End file.
